


What Came Before

by frustrataed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Assassin/Templar Relationship, F/M, Kenway Reader, Templar Reader, assassin taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: The Revolution has finally ended. After years of bloodshed, the Patriots have won, raising the flag of liberty up high at the Frontier. With your father's death still fresh on your mind, you begin a journey into finding the missing pieces that will lead you to the Grand Temple, in order to bring power to the American Rite of the Templars once and for all. However, the enemies have ears and you know that traveling alone was never an option. Taehyung is a skilled Assassin luring in the shadows with an order to prevent you from finding your way into the temple. In a twisted tale about the end of the world, will the two parties get along or will they die on the battlefield?aka I saw ON!Taehyung and felt like doing an Assassin's Creed Enemies to Lovers! AU.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

“We buried him upon a hill, the next morning. I spent hours on my knees, refusing to let anyone touch him but me. I wanted to clean his wounds, from every little cut on his face to that deadly hole on his neck. It was still oozing blood, even after the sun had set completely. Charles told me that I should get some rest, that I should leave and allow his men to take care of him. I gave in, eventually, but only after my eyes started to hurt. I cried a lot, I screamed as much, wanting to grab my sword and go after the cold-blooded murderer.

My father was a lot of things, but he was not heartless. Sometimes I wonder how it must have felt to die alone, spat by your own blood, by your own family. No, my biggest question is this; How does one find the courage, the fucking strength, to look at their father’s eyes before pushing a blade through his throat? Indians have hearts, I’ve met many, but theirs are hard as rocks. 

They also believe in the natural way of things, yet nothing about my father’s death was natural. He was caught in a moment of weakness, I’m sure he was having second thoughts, that’s one thing I’ve inherited from him. I wish I was there, Taehyung, I wish I was there to stop them, but if so be it, would my mind be the same as now? Would I see things the way I do now or would I kill my brother on the spot, hungry for blood? Then the wolves and I would have no difference, the Indians and I…”

She made a long pause after choking on her last sentence. The orange sky was making fun of her, she was sure. He wanted her to see his beautiful shades, his enormous clouds, the rays of the sun running through him all the way to the lake’s water…He wanted her to know how happy he was, he was finally going to get some rest for the day. She wasn’t. She hadn’t rested in years.

“I believe all things happen for a reason, maybe his death served as a sacrifice. None of this would have happened if he never died. I, uh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

She smiled weakly, taking Taehyung’s hand back and placing it into hers.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe all this is meant to happen, you, me, the temple. Do you believe in predetermined destiny?”

“I guess our questions won’t be answered until tomorrow,” Taehyung said in a low voice, allowing his mind to be filled with thoughts he wished he didn’t own. He had a bad feeling about it, he didn’t know why, but it felt like they were taking a path towards a dead end. For now, all he could do was wait until the sun rose and fell again, a whole day to rest and listen to y/n talking. Honestly, that’s all he wanted.

“And no, I don’t believe in such bullshit. We can do whatever we want, we determine our own destiny.” She playfully nudged his shoulder, rolling her eyes. Once and Assassin, always an Assassin.

“We’re ending this journey together, Taehyung. Who would have thought?” 

Considering how things started, nobody. 

Nobody would have thought.

Not even the Capitoline Triad.


	2. Great News

The loud voices filling the small tavern were anything but a bother to her. She didn’t even have to look to know what was happening. Brawls were a common thing, it didn’t take her long to find out. Her visits became more regular after the sudden loss of her father, with alcohol being the only real friend she had. Drinking made her forget and even for a few minutes allowed her mind to travel back to her training days, back to when she could get lost in her father’s embrace, back to when she knew she was safe under his watch.

Her ears could hear the insults and the drunken words of the men but her eyes refused to watch the scene. She was too focused looking out of the window; Men on horses, women carrying water, children playing in the mud…She didn’t know whether it was appropriate to smile or cry.

Then she noticed the water drops on the window, a race between tens of contestants trying to reach the bottom. She placed her index finger on the glass, moving it along with the droplets. When it reached the end she let it fall down dully, she was never a contestant, she was on the other side of the road. 

“Spending your time in here like the drunkards at the back is something I never knew you were capable of…” 

The familiar voice didn’t phase her at all. He would come every once in a while to check on her well-being. And she appreciated his efforts to help her stand on her own two feet again. Besides, she was the Grand Mistress of the Order now, what would everyone think of her? That was the least of her concerns but to Charles, it seemed like a pretty big deal. The man grabbed a chair and sat next to her, patiently waiting for her to pay him some of her precious attention.

“I do not recall asking for your opinion, General.” It was raining heavily, now, the few people on the street starting to leave until they eventually disappeared. The water was just too much to count, the race was over. Above all, her father’s friend would not leave until he heard what he wanted. And she knew exactly what was on his mind.

“As your advisor, however, I cannot help but feel obliged to share my thoughts on your current state. Our men need guidance I’m afraid you’re in no position to offer-”

“Because I’m the only one mourning for my father’s death? Or because I’m a woman, General?” 

The older man let out a fake cough, fixing his shirt awkwardly. She sighed in annoyance before finally turning her head away from the window, her eyes meeting his embarrassed ones.

“I in no means meant that-”

“I know exactly what you meant, General Lee. I _will_ honor my Father by taking his place, whether you like it or not. My men, General, _my_ men respect me because they know better than to defy me. But since you seek and lust for power so much, I have some great news for you.”

She knew that trusting Charles on a personal level was not possible. The man had stood on her side all this time but if there’s one thing her father taught her was to never let her head lean on someone else’s shoulder for too long, friend or not. However, it was common knowledge that Charles Lee sure knew how to take care of things, the moment they needed to be taken care of. He would be a great leader if given the chance and on that, there was no doubt you could trust him.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, taking off his hat. He didn’t know what to expect, the young woman could easily slice his throat for his unintentional audacity or simply laugh it off, as she did most of the times he tried to implicitly change her mind.

She moved her chair closer, making sure that she would be heard. She mentally thanked the drunk men for still fighting at the front.

“I’ll go in search of the Temple, alone. To finish what my father couldn’t. I will do it for him and our Order. I want you to be in charge until I get back. If I don’t, then I guess you will allow yourself to smile for once.”

Charles’ eyes widened in shock. He surely didn’t expect something like that.

“Are you drunk, m’lady? Do you seriously believe in the existence of this said temple? And it’s totally unsafe for you to travel on your own, how-”

“I’m not drunk, General. I’ve been planning this since my father’s death. I will be gone for a while, so I need to know if I can count on you.”

Charles nodded quickly before getting up to bow, hat touching his chest. 

“Always at your service, Grand Mistress.”

“Come on, we can discuss this in my office, we shouldn’t talk about such private matters out in the open.”

After she’d make sure that the Order was to be found in the same way as it was to be left, she had nothing else stopping her. Before setting off, however, she had to finally open the letter resting on her desk for the past few days.

Mourning time was over.


	3. The Letters

_New York 16th October 1781_

_Dear Aunt,_

_I am uncertain whether my late misfortune has come to your knowledge; however, I feel obliged to let you know once more as it is only appropriate to provide you with the truth. On the 16th of the previous month, my Father, and your brother, was murdered on the battlefield by his own son. I was occupied leading the troops away, unaware of my father’s whereabouts and confrontation with the man. I was told to be supplied with strength and patience through this difficult time and thus I advise you so as well. His body is resting on the highest of hills. We can solely hope in one, that the Father of Understanding has found a place equal to his spirit._

_I also feel the need to share some private thoughts with you, provided that you read this letter alone and do not share any of its words. As you are probably aware, my father owned the key to the Grand Temple, something that I have come to need for my trip. Unfortunately, we were unable to find it on his body. I presume that after the short-lived battle, the Indian stole it for his own interests that are still unknown to me. I intend on travelling all the way to locate him as well as the temple. I am aware that my Father wrote to you letters, the contents of which I am seeking to read. I am certain that he has mentioned to you all he knew about the secret of the Indians and the power of this temple. My daily training and later studies did not allow me to learn much from the mouth of my father, this is why I am asking of you with all my mighty will and deepest of respect to send me said letters here in New York._

_I will make sure that these sentences reach you safely. If you decide to offer me your valuable help, my father’s letters will be taken care of appropriately and left unopened until they reach my hands._

_Your Niece_

_Y/N Kenway_

_City of London 1st March 1782_

_My Dear_

_I am so glad to hear from you. However, I wish not to speak through a letter. Haytham’s are of value, I find it hard to believe that they will be delivered to you intact. I propose you come to visit me here at our home in Queen Anne’s Square. I will finally be blessed by your presence which I have yet to set my eyes on._

_I will be expecting you._

_Jennifer Scott_


End file.
